U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,577, hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hydraulic steering system in which a steering actuator is an integral portion of the support structure of a marine propulsion system. A steering arm is contained completely within the support structure of the marine propulsion system and disposed about its steering axis. An extension of the steering arm extends into a sliding joint which has a linear component and a rotational component which allow the extension of the steering arm to move relative to a moveable second portion of the steering actuator. The moveable second portion of the steering actuator moves linearly within a cylinder cavity formed in a first portion of the steering actuator.